


Things Not To Do With Your Sponsor

by Romiress



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Canon is Completely Ignored, Cock Warming, M/M, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Denial, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Generally speaking, it is a bad idea to sleep with your sponsor.It's some super non-canon-complaint smut inspired by RHATO Annual 1.





	Things Not To Do With Your Sponsor

Roy is pretty sure there's a rule somewhere about sleeping with the person keeping you sober. If there's not, he's pretty sure there should be.

He's also pretty sure that if there was, he'd ignore it anyway.

He's  _ also _ pretty sure that the fact that he's sleeping with someone who's eaten people before says something about him he doesn't particularly like.

He doesn't really care about that either.

Right then the only thing he cares about is the fact that Waylon is buried so deep in him that Roy swears he can feel it in his throat. What he cares about is the fact that he's totally naked, and Waylon's wearing more clothes than he should be, busy doing paperwork.

There's something way too good about that. About the fact that Waylon's been  _ wearing _ him like a human cocksleeve for almost an hour and his entire body is just screaming with need.

"Please," Roy says, and it comes out so small and needy that it embarrasses him. Whatever energy he had was fucked out of him more than an hour ago. He's wrung out, and it's all he can do to keep himself from outright begging.

Waylon scrapes his nails down Roy's back, just hard enough to leave marks but not hard enough to draw blood, and growls.

"No," he says. "You said two hours."

"I said two hours before _you_ decided to start this off by fucking me into the wall," Roy protests.

"You said two hours because you made it all the way to a dealer before you called me."

Roy buries his face against Waylon's chest, taking a deep breath. Even that little movement makes his poor abused hole twitch, and he whimpers in response.

"It's supposed to be a punishment," Waylon reminds him. "Replacing one vice with another. One that isn't going to kill you."

"It sure feels like your going to kill me," Roy says.

God, he's so fucked out. If he was a bit more together, the sound of his own ragged voice would have been enough to get him hard.

"Another hour," Waylon says. "But you can sleep here tonight."

Roy lets out a sigh of relief, sagging against him.

"...Thanks, Waylon."

"Anytime."

Waylon presses a scratchy kiss against Roy's head, and Roy decides that maybe, just maybe, this is worth it.


End file.
